Honey beat
by mihashi
Summary: Dans l'attente d'une soirée calme et posée, Abe préfère donner un petit peu de piquant à la situation plutôt que de rentrer tout simplement en compagnie de son petit ami. Adaptation d'un Doujinshi "Honey Beat"


J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de AbexMihashi français, pareille que les TajimaxHanai, je suis un peu déçus de voir que la plupart qui sont de ce couple sont tous en anglais, alors que je n'arrête pas de casser les oreilles de mon entourage à chaque fois que je cris « ABEEEEE » quand je le vois sur une photo ou lors d'un épisode XD, je pensais que cet anime était plus populaire que sa en france avec les deux prix qu'il avait gagné en plus au Japon (le jour ou il est édité en france, je serais à la première à acheter le tome 1 *.* XD)

Enfin bref, cet OS est l'adaptation d'un doujinshi: Honey Beat. La plupart des doujinshis de ce genre de dessins concerne le couple abexmihashi ,tant mieux d'ailleurs, je trouve qu'ils sont plutôt bien dessiné et au moins , LA ILS S'EMBRASSENT POUR DE BON XD

mais j'arrête de vous bassiner plus longtemps, je vous laisse apprécier (enfin j'espère pour certains, un petit conseille, les fans du couple abexshinooka, ILS SE BARRENT!!) cet OS :

Abe se sentait las, épuisé et courbaturé.

Il pencha lentement la tête en arrière, faisant craquer douloureusement les articulations de son cou et respira à plein poumons l'air frais nocturne et humide. En bougeant doucement sa cuisse gauche puis sa cuisse droite reposées et étendues contre la terre du terrain d'entraînement, il gémit légèrement de douleur alors que chacun de ses muscles tiraient sournoisement sur ses nerfs et sa peau, lui arrachant l''idée de se relever et d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires, pour le moment.

Il adora sentir une légère brise passer sur son fruit ruisselant, s'engouffrer sous son tee-shirt pour faire frissonner sa peau tirée par la fatigue, il ouvrit alors ses yeux gris sur le bleu noircit de la nuit, pailleté de ses multitudes d'étoiles. Il voulait s'étendre au sol et apprécier cette vue, se fichant de tâcher son haut de terre, mais l'appel de son capitaine l'en dissuada:

_Hey Abe, je vais devoir y aller, tu fermeras les vestiaires quand tu auras fini? Sans même attendre sa réponse, le capitaine lui avait envoyé le trousseau de clés que le receveur avait attrapé sans grand effort, il hocha de la tête, feignant d'ouvrir la bouche. Hanai quitta alors le terrain encore éclairée, passant le grillage ou l'attendait encore un certain clean-up qui lui sauta dessus joyeusement en lui fourguant une glace dans la bouche.

Abe ricana doucement en attendant les exclamations indignées du capitaine envers Tajima, concluant que son soudain silence dans la seconde qui avait suivi était surement du au fait que le plus petit l'avait fait taire d'un baiser, s'en était suivi un petit rire et un juron étouffé avant que les deux amoureux ne s'éloignent, l'un épuisé par la pêche qu'avait l'autre.

Abe aurait bien voulu que son propre petit ami se montre aussi démonstratif que l'était Tajima envers Hanai, mais il avait aussi un peu tort de se plaindre, son petit lanceur ne pouvait pas lui chaparder un baiser aussi fugacement que pouvait le faire le clean-up et en quelque sorte c'était cette timidité à ne pas être sur de ses propres actes qui attendrissaient Abe au point de laisser passer cet agacement qui le prenait quand le petit blond n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases ou à dire la vérité, enfin la plupart du temps, il pétait quand même une durite et montait de la voix un peu trop vite.

Mais il n'avait rien à envier au capitaine et à son clean-up, car d'après lui, il ne serait pas le seul à fermer les vestiaires et il ne serait pas non plus le dernier à quitter le terrain d'entraînement. Cette pensée lui donna le courage de se relever douloureusement en grimaçant, et de s'étirer du mieux qu'il pu avant de se diriger d'un pas épuisé vers les vestiaires.

_C-C'était un bon..entraînement aujourd'hui! Clama une petite voix qui fit sourire imperceptiblement Abe lorsqu'il entra.

_Ouais. Répondit le brun en passant devant le lanceur, il laissa sa main droite se perdre quelques secondes dans les cheveux du petit blond, il sourit en la retirant puis passa son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête, Mihashi resta collé contre le mur à regarder son petit ami se changer et en ayant passé à son tour une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, adorant toujours ce geste affectif qu'avait le receveur à lui ébouriffé le crâne.

Alors que le brun défaisait d'un cran sa ceinture, il surprit le regard du blond et arbora son regard, posant pour la première fois la question qui avait déjà donné la réponse par le nombre de fois que le lanceur restait à ses cotés dans les vestiaires:

_Est-ce que..tu..est resté la, pour m'attendre? Demanda Abe en fixant Mihashi

_A-ah, Oui!

Abe ne fut pas surprit de la réponse, encore moins qu'elle soit aussi direct, même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui répondre, il trouvait cela plaisant de le demander et de voir son avis renforcé. L'instant dura quelques secondes, mais le regard doré de Mihashi dévia des pupilles grises du brun, glissant sur la courbure de sa nuque encore moite par la sueur, descendant sur le torse imberbe et découvert qui se soulevait au rythme de chacune de ses inspirations, une pensée digne du cerveau de Tajima traversa Mihashi et il ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une couleur vermeille.

_Hey, rougis pas comme ça, tu vas me gêner, clama Abe en reposant son tee-shirt dans son sac. Le blond détourna sa tête en joignant ses mains contre lui, en signe de gêne et d'excuse

_D-Désolé

Il releva néanmoins la tête en percevant un souffle contre son front, Abe posa une main contre le mur, posant la seconde sur sa taille, lui barrant la route et murmura en plongeant ses yeux tempête dans les abysses miel du lanceur :

_Dans ce cas, voudrais-tu que l'on fasse _ça_ ici?

Le souffle du lanceur s'était bloqué. Abe avait remarqué cette pointe de peur qui avait prit par des frissons la nuque de Mihashi. Il retira ses mains et tapa amicalement l'épaule du blond:

_Désolé, je voulais juste me moquer de toi.

La tête du petit blond s'était baissé, comme en signe d'attente et le receveur finit par se changer sans qu'aucune autre parole ne soit échangée, en boutonnant le dernier bouton de sa chemise, il se retournant, son sac sur une épaule et posa sa main sur celle du blond:

_Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, allons-y.

Abe s'avança vers la porte en pensant que son petit ami le suivait, alors qu'il attrapait la poignée, il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il pencha la tête vers lui en cherchant son regard qui était toujours braqué vers le sol:

_Hey miha..

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase alors que le concerné s'avançait vers lui, jetant tout son poids contre le siens, il tangua dangereusement et ne put manquer la chute de son sac et de son propre corps contre le mur, cognant de la tête douloureusement mais sans trop de force, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne en grognant alors qu'il sentait les cotés de sa chemise se faire agripper par Mihashi.

_Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pr..

Sa bouche fut happée par celle du lanceur, retrouvant le doux goût de fraise que lui avait donné comme première impression les lèvres du petit blond au jour de leur premier baiser. Il sentit son coeur gagner de vitesse et ses joues se réchauffer agréablement à mesure que ses lèvres goutaient celles du blond, une des mains du lanceur remonta contre sa nuque et passa derrière pour le presser davantage contre lui, la caresse des petits doigts contre sa peau le fit tressaillir et soupirer, laissant sa bouche s'entrouvrir et permettre au petit blond de l'envahir complètement , mordant par moment la lèvre inférieur du brun qui en grognait et qui avait à son tour passé une main derrière sa nuque, la glissant ensuite sous sa chemise pour le tirer à lui par le dos, Mihashi du s'agripper aux épaule du brun pour ne pas s'affaler sur lui, mais il ne relâcha pas pour autant sa gourmandise et au contraire, il empoigna des deux mains le visage d'Abe pour passer sa langue sur l'une de ses lèvres. Il savait parfaitement que ce genre de retournement de situation plaisait énormément au receveur, autant il aimait diriger leur baiser lorsqu'il en volait au jeune lanceur, autant il se plaisait à le laisser le surprendre et à l'embrasser avec ferveur. Sur certains moment, Abe ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le dessus sur son petit ami, sur d'autres il laissait Mihashi lui dévorer les lèvres et le faire soupirer d'aise par les doux picotis de ses doigts qui prenaient un malin plaisir à caresser sa nuque de leur bout.

Abe sentit son lanceur gagner en voracité et il attrapa sa nuque qu'il tira pour le fixer, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ré-attaquer la bouche du brun, il le poussa d'un coup en arrière et le chevaucha, collant ses mains au sol pour baisser sa tête jusqu'à sa nuque et mordre doucement sa peau, laissant une marque humide auquel il donna une couleur violacée à mesure qu'il s'attardait dessus à planter légèrement ses dents contre la peau et à l'aspirer avec délice en attendant sous lui le souffle de Mihashi s'accélérer. A mesure que sa bouche descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il marqua sans pitié, il lâcha les poignées du blond qui posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Le receveur se releva quelque peu et défit rapidement sa chemise qu'il laissa à leur coté, il fut surpris de voir le jeune lanceur batailler avec sa ceinture et il attrapa sa main qu'il dégagea gentiment alors qu'il débouclait lui même l'attache.

Il releva ses yeux contre les siens et sourit en voyant le petit blond détourner son regard et rougir, il se pressa contre lui et attrapa ses lèvres,emprisonnant sa langue contre la sienne et le noyant dans un tumulte de sensation qu'ils adoraient partager et s'octroyer, il perçut une petite exclamation lorsqu'il passa sa main par dessous sa chemise, caressant tendrement la peau plus fine qu'il ne l'imaginait et qui lui donnait toujours cette horrible envie de recouvrir de baisers violacés à mesure de la découvrir toujours aussi immaculée.

_Hey, déshabille toi, j'ai peur de faire sauter tes boutons si je le fais. Expliqua Abe en reposant ses mains de chaque coté du visage du blond. Mihashi remarqua que les mains du brun tremblaient, par excitation ou par peur, il n'aurait su mais il pencha plutôt pour la première hypothèse, puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour et qu'Abe pouvait se montrer un peu trop impatient lorsqu'il sentait son désir grimper rapidement. Il répondit à l'ordre de son petit ami en découvrant rapidement son torse et en se relevant pour retirer sa chemise, le receveur l'aida en tirant de chaque coté de ses bras pour le débarrasser, ne cachant pourtant pas le regard gourmand et possessif qu'il braquait sur le corps beaucoup plus fin que le sien du blond.

_AH..Abe..k-kun..

Mihashi laissa ses gémissements flatter les oreilles du brun qui avait attrapé des deux mains par derrière son torse et qui s'amusait à mordre délicatement ses boutons de chairs, désormais rougis et imbibés de salive.

Abe laissa le corps du blond lui glisser doucement entre les mains et retomber au sol, au passage il lui vola un petit baiser chaste, de ceux qui faisaient craquer le petit lanceur qui ne supportait jamais de rester sur sa faim et de ne se voir accorder qu'une pression des lèvres du receveur contre les siennes, il voyait le regard de celui ci devenir suppliant mais décida de lui faire dire lui-même ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Et comme il adorait voir cette lueur suppliante et excitante qui s'allumait dans son regard doré, cette adorable lueur qui rendait Mihashi dépendant de chaque geste du brun contre son corps, clamant toujours plus d'attention pour satisfaire son envie et son désir.

Mais à la place de satisfaire la demande muette de son lanceur, il posa son oreille contre son coeur, et sourit sagement:

_Ah, quel incroyable son..chuchota-t-il, c'est comme si un tambour s'était logé dans ta poitrine.

_Mhh..c'est..m-mon corps, commença Mihashi, faisant relever la tête du receveur, mon corps qui essaye de te d-dire.. « Abe-kun, je t'aime »

La déclaration fit sursauter Abe, s'attendant nullement à ce que venait de lui répondre le petit lanceur, cela faisait en même temps si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces mots sortirent de sa bouche..enfaite depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, donc en bref depuis 5 semaines.

Il poussa un juron inaudible pour les oreilles de Mihashi, et baissa la tête en grognant, lorsqu'il la releva le blond resta scotché aux visage cramoisie qu'arborait son receveur, et s'il avait posé ses mains contre ses joues, il aurait senti à quel point celle ci étaient brulante et tremblaient comme des feuilles, dans un sens il se sentit extrêmement heureux de donner une telle réaction au garçon qu'il aimait, surtout si c'était lorsqu'il faisait une telle déclaration.

_Idiot. Souffla Abe en lui arrachant son bas vivement. Mihashi grogna faiblement de douleur alors que les ongles du receveur lui écorchaient la peau sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, au préalable il avait fait de légère griffure contre la hanche gauche du petit blond dans sa précipitation de le dessaper de son pantalon et en découvrant de minuscule perles de sang au bout de ses ongles, il en chercha fiévreusement du regard la cause et s'excusa d'une voix étranglée, surpris de sa propre sauvagerie à vouloir tant faire siens le jeune lanceur.

En posant le jeans à leur coté, Abe se recula doucement pour descendre son visage au niveau des hanches de Mihashi, fixant les deux petites rayures qui tachaient un tout petit peu plus haut sur la hanche gauche, et ne supportant de voir d'infimes gouttelettes souiller la peau immaculée de son petit ami, il posa sa bouche contre la petite blessure, faisant hoqueter d'un coup le blond sous lui qui serrait des poings, tentant de calmer sa respiration des plus hachées difficilement, s'ils s'étaient retrouvé sur un lit, comme lors des nombreuses soirées ou Abe était venus chez lui, il aurait agrippé le drap entre ses fins doigts comme un forcené. Car Abe savait oh combien il était sensible de peau, à quel point il pouvait se tordre sous la sensation de ses mains ou de sa bouche, à quel point il pouvait ne plus se contrôler sous le plaisir que lui imposait le receveur.

Abe ne se contentait pas que de laper la striure et de stopper le minime écoulement de sang, il était vrai qu'en goutant légèrement le sang de son amoureux, il s'était senti complètement dominant de la situation, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour vous me direz, mais cette fois la il pourrait s'abreuver d'autant de litres qu'il voulait de son petit ami, il savait que celui ci ne se débâterait pas, au mieux il le laisserait faire et l'encouragerait même par de délicieux soupirs d'aise. Abe adorait et jubilait de ces moments de total abandon de la part de Mihashi qui laissait son corps tout entier à ses soins, au départ rien que de sentir la paume des mains du brun contre lui le faisait trembler horriblement et tendait ses muscles à leur maximum, mais au fur et à mesure de leur « entraînement », le receveur avait appris à calmer Mihashi par de simple et petit baiser ou bien de langoureux et bestial échange, qui laissait le petit blond pantelant à chacun de leur passage.

Abe ferma ses pupilles grises qui s'étaient braqué sur celles du lanceur, réitérant l'expérience donnée sur sa nuque, à savoir apposer de jolie suçons sur sa hanche gauche, donnant à la petite blessure qui avait cessée de saigner une couleur bleu-violacé.

Oh oui, si il pouvait il recouvrerait complètement le corps de Mihashi de marques de ce genre, toutes plus voyante les unes que les autres, toutes faisant crisper le petit blond à chacune de leur apposition, toutes le faisant gémir de plaisir pour ensuite le faire haleter au moment de leur confection.

Mais pour l'instant ce qui gênait le plus le receveur, c'était de ne plus entendre les doux gémissements qui faisait fleurir un à un les suçons sur le bassin du blond. En relevant la tête il se rendit compte qu'il avait la lèvre mordue. Enervé, il remonta à son visage pour mordre sa lèvre et le regarder durement:

_Non, je veux t'entendre!

_M-mais..

_Je veux t'entendre dire mon prénom!

_Qu-quoi?

_Avant, tu ne faisais que répéter mon nom..je veux que tu gémisses mon pronom dorénavant..

_Ta..Takaya?

_Mh, hocha de la tête le concerné, je ne veux entendre que ça venant de toi, chuchota-t-il en baisant sa clavicule.

_Mais..m-moi aussi, je veux que Ab..que Takaya d-dise mon..prénom!

_Tu aimerais que je t'appele Ren?

Mihashi hocha à son tour de la tête, la relevant quelque peu pour s'offrir un baiser du brun.

_Très bien Ren, sourit Abe sournoisement, mais si tu veux que je te donne plus que de simples baisers.. il se releva, enjamba Mihashi et s'assit contre le mur, un bras posé contre l'un de ses genoux, le jeune lanceur s'était relevé perplexe et avait regardé le receveur sans trop savoir ce que celui attendait de lui.

_..il va falloir que tu viennes toi même chercher ce que tu désires, finit Abe en penchant de la tête.

Mihashi comprit que s'il souhaitait vraiment ressentir cette même sensation de pure plaisir qui le prenait aux tripes lorsque son petit ami le prenait, il allait falloir qu'il vienne lui même la quémander, même se l'octroyer sois-même si Abe ne jugeait pas nécessaire de prendre les devants.

Aussi sournois qu'était le sourire d'Abe, il aimait par dessus tout imposer cette condition entre lui et Mihashi, celui ci étant timide au naturel ainsi que durant leurs ébats, il était rare comme les instants précédents qu'il domine la situation et qu'il se montre plus entreprenant que le brun. Mais Abe faisait aussi cela principalement pour l''aider et lui donner plus confiance en lui, il savait qu'un jour ou Mihashi aurait vraiment mis de coté sa timidité durant leurs instants intimes, il ne serait plus celui au dessus mais bien _en dessous._ En attendant ce moment, Abe en profitait pour faire venir chercher ce que désirait par dessus tout son petit ami.

Et Mihashi se retrouva rapidement contre son torse, l'embrassant timidement dans le cou et posant ses mains contre ses épaules, du bout des doigts Abe s'amusait à caresser son dos, le faisant frissonner et sursauter, ayant du mal à ne pas trembler en sentant ensuite son bassin ricocher contre le siens. Il poussa une exclamation mêlée de surprise et de bien-être.

Abe empoigna ses fesses, le rapprochant au plus possible contre lui tout en écartant ses jambes. A travers le tissus de leur boxer, les deux garçons sentirent leur membres se gorger de plus en plus de sang à mesure que leur frottements répétitifs leur donnait l'impression de brûler l'un contre l'autre, alors que le receveur engendrait un lent et dure mouvement de bassin contre son lanceur, celui ci mordit sa nuque sous le soudain plaisir partagé, soupirant et haletant de plus en plus vite au fil des mouvements de bassins contre lui. Il ne réfléchissait plus du tout à ce qu'il faisait et d'instant embrassait juste la nuque et la clavicule d'Abe à mesure que le plaisir qui le prenait doucement commençait à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Alors que la sensation douce et chaude lui faisait perdre la tête, les mains du brun l'empoignèrent pour le faire se soulever et s'assoir non plus entre ses jambes, mais dessus. A partir de la, Mihashi su qu'il serait seul maître de la situation et que son receveur ne ferait plus rien pour lui. Mais comme pour être bien sur de ce que voulait le brun, il lui lança un regard interrogateur:

_Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Ren...si tu veux quelque chose, il va falloir que tu viennes le prendre. Chuchota Abe en glissant lentement des mains contre ses hanches.

Mihashi hocha fébrilement de la tête, rougissant toujours à l'idée de toucher le membre de son petit ami et pourtant il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il sentait son corps souffrir de ce manque qu'arrivait toujours à combler le brun..

Il inspira difficilement et glissa sa main jusqu'au bassin du receveur, lentement des deux mains d'abord il se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement, pour ensuite en faire de même pour celui de Abe.

Doucement il souleva son bassin, attrapa le membre érigé du brun qui frissonna au contact de sa main, et s'empala dessus de tout son long d'un coup de bassin profond.

Abe se sentait complètement ailleurs par la chaleur du blond qui l'emprisonnait et par son étroitesse, il se mordait la lèvre et empoignait férocement le bassin de Mihashi en signe de contrôle de soi-même, c'était dans ces moments la ou il avait le plus de mal se contrôler et à ne pas se jeter sur son petit ami pour le prendre violemment afin d'apaiser la formidable brulure qui grignotait petit à petit son corps. Un flash de plaisir l'avait transpercé lorsqu'il s'était empalé sur lui et il savait que s'il rouvrait ses yeux, il tomberait sur un petit lanceur aussi pantelant de plaisir que lui, et ça, ça lui aurait fait perdre tout ses moyens et il aurait vite succomber à la tentation de le pilonner ardemment. Alors pour se calmer le plus rapidement possible, il appuyait fortement de la tête contre le mur et soufflait le plus fort possible pour couvrir le bruit de ses battements de coeur devenus de plus en plus tambourinant.

Et très doucement, dans un tempo aussi lent que langoureux, Mihashi commença à onduler des hanches, de haut en bas, soupirant de plus en plus bruyamment à mesure que le membre du brun se frayait un passage en lui jusqu'à frôler légèrement une masse qui le fit se tendre brusquement, cela, Abe le sentit aussi, et en redressant quelque peu ses genoux, il se positionna de manière à toucher de plus en plus fréquemment cette masse qui faisait s'accrocher désespérément son lanceur à son cou. Une de mes mains du petit blond était enraciné dans la chevelure foncée, tandis que l'autre entourait son cou pour atteindre son épaule et s'y accrocher comme un damné. Abe avait ainsi le visage plongé dans son cou, haletant de plus en plus difficilement à mesure que son bassin allait de plus en plus vite pour faire monter rapidement son plaisir et celui de son petit ami. Il grogna en percevant une vague de chaleur le parcourir et attacha ses dents à la clavicule de Mihashi, celui ci hoqueta bruyamment et déglutit en tentant de ne pas perdre la tête et la raison, son corps lui brûlait terriblement et il avait cette frustrante impression de ne ressentir pourtant pas _assez,_ qu'il y avait encore mieux, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le ferait complètement décoller et crier de bonheur. Et comme si son receveur l'avait entendu, celui ci bascula son corps sous lui, empoignant ses hanches contre les siennes pour se raccorder tout aussi rapidement que précédemment, et cette fois d'un long gémissement commun, Abe se rengagea d'un coup dure et violent au sein du petit lanceur, poignardant d'un coup ce point pétillant qui fit se décoller le torse du blond du sol.

_Ta..kayaaaaa...ahh..ah..

Le prénom du brun fut la seule chose qui ressortit des lèvres de Mihashi par la suite, il s'accrochait à ses épaules pour ne pas se décalquer du brun et continuait même d'enlacer son cou à mesure qu'il le pilonnait de plus en plus hargneusement sur le sol même. Il n'y avait plus que cette superbe sensation qui lui arrachait le corps du sol, qui lui faisait crier le prénom de celui qu'il aimait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ne se souciant plus et ne se rappelant même plus de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, allant même jusqu'à oublier son propre prénom. Ses jambes encerclèrent alors le bassin du receveur dans une étreinte passionné, l'aidant à ne presque plus ressortir de son corps et à se fondre toujours plus durement et langoureusement en lui, il n'osait même plus respirer de peur de rater ne serait-ce la moindre sensation de plaisir qui déferlait en lui. Il suppliait quasiment le brun de ne pas de décoller de lui, parfois dans des suppliques presque incompréhensible qui ne voulait rien dire même à ses propres oreilles.

Mais Abe lui même n'entendait plus depuis un certains moment ce que lui disait son petit ami, son corps entier se focalisait sur cette incroyable friction que lui faisait subir l'intérieur du corps de Mihashi, l'encerclant sournoisement dans un étau de chaleur qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il voulait aller encore plus vite, sentir encore plus fortement cette sensation de pure plaisir qui l'empêchait de maintenir les soubresauts de son propre corps, glissant par la sueur contre celui de Mihashi.

Enfin les deux garçons sentirent le brasier qui les rendait fous atteindre son paroxysme, explosant au fin fond de leur corps pour les faire se tendre brusquement l'un contre l'autre, retenant leur respiration pour mieux ressentir avec délice cet incroyable orgasme dont il ne voulait pour rien au monde perdre une miette. Mihashi griffa jusqu'à implanter ses ongles dans la chair du dos du brun, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, tandis que Abe mordait jusqu'au sang sa mâchoire, la brulure pétillante parcourut leur corps comme un délicieux poison qui les firent s'échouer ensuite l'un contre l'autre, épuisé. Mihashi avait l'impression que ses jambes pesaient une tonne et il dut les détacher des hanches du receveur, ses mains étaient encore posé dans son dos et il s'excusa doucement des griffures occasionnées. Doucement leur souffle saccadée prit une cadence moins effrénée, Abe préféra rester encore quelques secondes contre le torse du blond, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, il se releva dans un élan complètement sur-humain et pour empêcher son amoureux de mourir écraser sous son poids, il s'affala à ses cotés en liant une de ses mains à celle du lanceur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, il décela une respiration calme et apaisé venant de Mihashi qui s'était endormi, et se ressaisit en pensant que l'endroit n'était peut-être pas approprié pour s'endormir, lentement il attrapa ses vêtements qu'il se dépêcha d'enfiler, et en fit de même pour le jeune lanceur, auquel il prit un malin plaisir à caresser doucement la peau pâle et à admirer les suçons joliment apposés.

Il fut surpris de constater que le petit blond ne se réveillait toujours pas malgré les contorsions qu'il avait du lui faire faire pour lui faire enfiler son pantalon ou sa chemise,mais après tout, il était toujours le premier à s'endormir aussi sec après des séances aussi violente et exténuantes de sexe que celle ci. Mais il trouvait aussi cela mignon, il tenait le corps de son petit ami contre lui encore endormi et préférait enfaite que celui ci le reste, enfin il vaudrait alors peut-être mieux le réveiller lorsqu'il arriverait chez lui.

_mhh..Abe-kun.

Abe tourna la tête vers un début d'éveil de Mihashi, le petit blond posa une main fébrile sur son épaule alors que le receveur l'aidait à se relever en se collant contre le mur. Au bout de quelques secondes il réussit à réveiller complètement son cerveau et remercia Abe de son aide, il prit son sac et chancela jusqu'à la porte, lanciné par la douleur de son bas du dos, Abe pouffa en voyant les séquelles de leur précédent ébat et attrapa Mihashi par la taille pour l'aider dans sa démarche, n'ayant pas amené leur vélo au début de l'entrainement, ils rentrèrent à pied, l'un supportant l'autre et l'aidant à marcher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Arrivé devant la demeure du jeune lanceur, Abe sous la demande de Mihashi, le déposa précautionneusement sur l'une des marches de l'entrée et s'accroupit à ses genoux pour encadrer son visage de ses mains puis ensuite l'embrasser tendrement, ses joues étaient encore chaude.

_Merci A..T-takaya, murmura Mihashi encore gêné de s'être littéralement fait porter par son petit ami.

Ses petites joues s'étaient empourprées et son regard avait fuis celui du receveur, il posa son front contre celui du jeune lanceur, touchant presque son nez et en fermant les yeux il lui dit :

_Tu es le seul, qui donne à mon coeur cette impression de se stopper, chuchota-t-il en soupirant lacement.

Il sentit contre son front, celui de Mihashi se chauffer et en se redressant il constata qu'il avait arboré une belle teinte vermeille à souhait.

_A demain, Ren. Dit-il d'un sourire en faisant signe au jeune lanceur pour ensuite s'éloigner de la maison.

_Ah! A..demain,t-takaya..murmura-t-il alors que son receveur avait déjà disparu.

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir en repensant à la merveilleuse soirée que lui avait offert son petit ami, alors que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrait sur sa mère qui lui intimait d'entrer, une pensée qu'avait eu le receveur durant leurs ébats vint murir dans la tête du blond:

_**« ah..une prochaine fois, moi aussi je serais au dessus! »**_

Encore fallait-il que son beau receveur se laisse faire.

END.


End file.
